User talk:AdamGregory03
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sharkfin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 20:14, 13 June 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Why did you copy Sharkfin from me Why did you copy the name Sharkfin from me. You think i'm lying go check the Infimatrix page. This is Charbel2001. Wrong spelling You do know that it's "XLR8," not "Accelerate," right? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Look, me, on a pushy-button!) 18:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello and Borrow Hello my name is Batking30. I'm an Admin on this wiki. I was wondering may I use YinYang? Also I was the 1st admin made on the wiki.If you need help ask me Roads, Binkatong, or Waiyenoo User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 15:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and sure Credit Snakepit I saw your picture of Snakepit, and it's really good. One suggesstion, though: His eyes are yellow. All Ben 10 aliens have eyes of the same color as their Omnitrix. This isn't nescessary, but I was pointing it out. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 19:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Howdy, partner! HEEEEEERE'S ANCY! 05:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Game Creator Advanced Hey, you should put Ben 10 Game Creator ADVANCED here. Megamatrix Hey are you the creator of Clate 8? If so The megamatrix Was My concept name. please change it. If you are not the Creator of Clate 8 please ignore this message. User:Tronfan Change the theme All to the mood, Electrify the boys and girls if you would me so kind. 00:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Alien X Wiki I was asked to tell you about this wiki, so here I is! ^^ Please Join: http://alienx.wikia.com I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 00:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 No, not me. I'm just an Admin there. I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 16:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 How? HOW DO YOU MAKE YOUR SIGNATURE TO Jonathan (J - U - U) please I need to know Adam. I know you do not know me but do you know? Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 22:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Redlinks Please stop creating redlinks for Phineas and Ferb characters and their alternate forms. It's not recommended to create pages for other-series characters simply because of a crossover. Please remove the links or make them inter-wiki links to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. If you make one for, say, Alternate Ben, please create the page right away. Creating redlinks is against the rules now. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 19:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Armordrillo Original Pic could I use your Armordrillo pic (the one that has Armodrillo from the original series.) Andreas! 19:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Redlink Do not create redlink anymore or I block you. It's againts the rules Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 11:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Crossover? Would you like to have a crossover with my series Jack 10? Thanks for your time. Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 23:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC)